lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters
This is intended to be a complete list of the characters named in any of the Lord of the Rings novels, movies, or other adaptations. (Note that the history of this list before 19 September 2005 is part of the history of the category.) Contents: *A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A *Adaldrida (Bolger) Brandybuck *Adalgrim Took *Adamanta Took *Adelard Took *Aiwendel *Alatar *Amaranth Brandybuck *Amroth *Anarion *Anborn *Ancalagon *Andwise Roper *Angbor *Angelimar *Angelica (Baggins) *Angrim *Angrod *Annael *Arador *Araglas *Aragorn I *Aragorn II *Aragost *Arahad I *Arahad II *Arahael *Aranarth *Arantar *Aranuir *Aranwë *Araphant *Araphor *Arassuil *Arasuill *Aratan *Arathorn I *Arathorn II *Araval *Aravir *Aravorn *Arciryas *Aradhel *Argeleb I *Argeleb II *Argonui *Ariel *Arien *Arkul *Arminas *Arod *Arroch *Artamir *Arthad *Aravorn *Arvedui *Arvegil *Arveleg I *Arveleg II *Arwen *Asfaloth *Asgon *Atanamir *Atanatar I *Atanatar II Alcarin *Aulë *Azaghâl *Azog B *Bain *Balbo Baggins *Balin *Bandobras "Bullroarer" Took *Barliman Butterbur *Bard the Bowman *Bard II *Beechbone *Berethor *Bell Gamgee *Belladonna (Took) Baggins *Bëor *Beorn *Beren Erchamion *Beren *Beren (Steward) *Bergil *Beron and Bethil *Beron and Beril *Bereg *Beregond *Bethil *Bifur *Bilbo Baggins *Bilbo Gamgee *Bill *Bill Ferny *Blanco *Bladorthin *Bob *Bofur *Bolg *Bombur *Boromir *Bor *Bori *Borin *Borlach *Borlad *Boron *Borthand *Brand *Brandir *Bregalad *Brego *Bregolas *Bregor *Brodda *Brytta Léofa *Bucca of the Marish *Bungo Baggins C *Caladhir *Caranthir *Carc *Carcharoth *Celeborn *Celebrian *Celebrimbor *Celegorm *Ceorl *Cirdan *Curufin D *Daddy Twofoot *Dáin I *Dáin II Ironfoot *Damrod *Denethor I *Denethor II *Déorwine *Dior *Dori *Draugluin *Dúnhere *Durin I *Durin II *Durin III *Durin IV *Durin V *Durin VI *Durin VII *Dwalin E *Eärendil of Gondor *Eärendil the Mariner *Egnor *Elboron *Eldarion *Elendil *Elladan and Elrohir *Elphir *Elrond *Elros *Elwë *Elwing *Eomer *Eonwe *Eorl *Eowyn *Erestor *Erkenbrand *Este F *Faramir *Faldor *Feanor *Felarof *Frerin *Fili *Finarfin *Finduilas *Findegil *Fingolfin *Fingon *Finrod Felagund *Finwe *Forlong *Frodo Baggins *Fundin G *Galadriel *Galion *Gamling *Gandalf *Gelmir *Ghan-buri-Ghan *Gildor Inglorion *Gil-Galad *Gimli *Girion *Glaurung *Gléowine *Gloin *Glorfindel *Goldberry *Gollum *Gorbag *Gothmog the Balrog *Gothmog (Lieutenant of Morgul) *Great Goblin *Grimbold *Grishnakh *Guilin *Gwaihir H *Halbarad *Haldir *Háma *Helm Hammerhand *Herumor (The New Shadow) *Holman Greenhand *Hirgon *Huan *Hurin I *Ilmare *Imrahil *Indis *Ingold *Ingwe *Ioreth *Iorlas *Isildur J K *Khamul *Kili L *Landroval *Leaflock *Legolas *Lorien *Lothlim *Luthien M *Mablung *Madril *Mandos *Manwe *Marhari *Marhwini *Master of Lake-town *Melian *Melkor *Meneldil *Meriadoc Brandybuck *Mîm *Minardil *Minastan *Míriel *Míriel Ar-Zimraphel N *Nahar *Nessa *Nienna *Nimloth *Nimrodel *Nob *Nori O *Oin *Olwë *Ori *Orodreth *Orodreth (Steward) *Orome *Oropher *Orophin *Ossë P *Paladin Took II *Pallando *Peregrin Took Q *Quickbeam R *Radagast *Radbug *Roäc *Roheryn S *Samwise Gamgee *Saruman *Sauron *Scatha *Shadowfax *Shagrat *Shelob *Skinbark *Smaug *Snaga *Snowmane T *Theoden *Theodred *Thingol *Thorin I *Thorin II Oakenshield *Thorin III Stonehelm *Thorondor *Thráin I *Thráin II *Thuringwethil *Tilion *Tom Bombadil *Treebeard *Tulkas *Tuor *Turgon *Turin Turambar U *Ugluk *Uinen *Ulmo *Ungoliant V *Vairë *Vana *Varda *Vidugavia *Vidumavi *Vinitharya W *Wandlimb *Wife of Carc *Wife of Girion of Dale *William Huggins *Witch-king *Wormtongue X Y *Yavanna Z *Zirak Æ *Ælfwine Category:Characters Category:Lists